1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel drum roll or a continuous pressure belt for the formation of a reeling nip, comprising a parent roll in a reel-up for reeling up a material web, especially a paper or cardboard web. It further relates to a reel-up, comprising a reel drum or, respectively, a continuous pressure belt of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reel drums as well as reel-ups for reeling up a material web are known in the art. Attempts have been made to avoid trapping of air during reeling up of the material web through appropriate pressing of the reel drum or an air squeeze element or similar device against the parent roll. Grooved reel drums have also been utilized in order to avoid floating of the material web. In practice it has, however, been demonstrated that the avoidance of air entrapment thus far has been insufficient.
What is needed in the art is an improved reel drum or, respectively, a pressure belt, as well as an improved reel-up for reeling up a material web with which it would be ensured that the entrapped air is removed quickly and reliably.